While You're Awake
by silentlullabye
Summary: Jack's thoughts on Ianto's words from "As You Sleep." A sequel to "As You Sleep." Janto. Slash.


While You're Awake

A Torchwood Fanfic

Sequel to _As You Sleep_

* * *

Jack lay back on his bed and placed his arms behind his head. He was still marveling at the words Ianto Jones had just spoken to him.

This was not the first time in his life that someone had been in love with him. He couldn't count the number of people on his hands there were so many. But, outside of his family, there had only been three people Jack had truly loved in return.

Now, the revelation that Ianto had fallen for him, well, it hit Jack like a brick in the chest. He could hear Ianto moving about above in the hub, cleaning or whatever else he attended to when the Torchwood staff wasn't around. Jack sighed heavily.

Long ago he had promised himself that he led too dangerous of a life to allow himself love. Now that he was immortal he was extra careful. He had slipped a few times, and each time had brought him immense pain as he lost those he loved. For that was the curse of the man who lives forever: he is doomed to lose everyone he cares about. The more he loved them, the sooner he lost them.

Jack had lived a semi depressing existence for a hundred years while he was waiting for his doctor. He had suffered great losses, and had to rebuild many times. But for a man who could never die, he carried many scars. Scars of those he would never see again.

The 21st century was when everything changes. And Jack remembered well the night Alex had destroyed everything in order to save everything.

Jack had gone alone, recruiting new members but never letting anyone pierce his hardened interior.

And then….there was Ianto.

Fighting a Weevil in a park was an odd place to meet a future lover. But as Jack had wrestled with Harriet, he had looked up to find a striking young man wearing extraordinarily tight jeans. Jack should have known then that they would meet again. Ianto's words still echoed in his head: "Love the coat, by the way."

The next morning, Ianto standing outside the tourist shop before it was a success, (which happened thanks to Ianto's handiwork) holding a coffee. Jack had researched the stunning young man from the night before and knew everything there was to know about him. Or at least he had thought so at the time.

Then there was Myfanwy, well, before he was Myfanwy. Jack should have known then, when Ianto had landed atop him that the pair were meant to be.

Lisa. The look on Ianto's face as he desperately tried to make Jack understand his love. The terror and anger in his eyes when he had called Jack a monster. The sting from the punch Ianto gave him. The look in his eyes when Jack held a gun on him. The despair as Lisa was taken from him forever.

Jack had not been able to explain at the time why he had allowed Ianto to come back to work. But now it made sense.

Images flashed across Jack's vision. Their first kiss, a kiss to save Ianto's life. The night they first made love. The unidentifiable look in Ianto's eyes when Jack had returned from the morgue very much alive. The kiss of all kisses. The distance between them when Jack returned. Their first date. Jack's mind raced through their entire time together. He tried to pinpoint when he had fallen for him, even if it had been unconsciously at the time.

And it came to him. The day after Myfanwy's capture. Jack had met with Ianto over lunch to discuss his employment. They were casual. Well, Jack was casual. Ianto had sat bolt upright, looking pristine in a new suit. He never touched his food. Even though he didn't mention it, Jack could tell he had completely dismissed the coffee. They had talked. About Ianto's history at Torchwood Tower. The battle of Canary Wharf. Ianto had breezed over his girlfriend Lisa, who Jack thought was deceased. Throughout the entire conversation, Jack watched Ianto. There was something about him that Jack could not pinpoint. He was a lost little boy wrapped inside of this well-kept young man. Jack wanted to be the one to take care of him. And he wanted Ianto to know that he would.

Jack snuggled deeper into his bed at the hub, immersed in the memory.

Whenever you need me, I'll be there.

**.**

Ianto was washing dishes. Well, okay, Ianto was washing a dish. The mug he had just used. He hummed lightly to himself, thinking of creeping back into bed with Jack and perhaps waking him up for a bit of what they were up to earlier.

But he never got the chance. No sooner had he dried the mug and placed it back on its shelf, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Jack nuzzled his face into his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there." Ianto shivered. But Jack continued. "I kept that promise, right?"

Instead of answering Ianto turned and kissed him. He tried to repeat the action but Jack stopped him.

"Ianto Jones, I love you."

Ianto started.

"You were awake?"

Jack grinned his big Jack grin. "I haven't slept in years."

"But…but you…"

"I mean it, I love you. Regardless how I heard it before, I would like to hear it again."

Ianto gave up trying to work Jack out, and smiled into Jack's chest.

"I love you, Jack Harkness."

"I love you too."

And the pair returned to bed, to explore the aspects of their love that could not be expressed with words.

* * *

A/N: This is for those who were clamoring for a sequel revealing Jack's thoughts. Please enjoy. And REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of Russell T. Davies.**


End file.
